The Foreigners
Author: ThaChompyLeader (Note from author: After the amazing success of the Hunters saga, I decided to give a new series another shot. This is the pilot, and I plan on making it at least 20,000 words. This series goes outside the Hunters world, so don't be surprised if Herobrine acts differently or Emerald's Glow isn't mentioned. The world surrounding this pilot will be more life-like, and none of the characters in the Hunters or Herobrine saga will be mentioned. In the Foreigners world, Herobrine is a ghost, but he is a lot more aggressive. Also, he is one of the main characters. Enjoy.) Prologue Rain splattered softly on the forest. A man was stalking the shadows of the trees, wearing a grey hoodie over his face. He glanced outside the forest, where human civilization lie busy and bright. It was the middle of the night. However, people were still outside. Some were shouting at each other and others were working on roads and other strange things that the man could not recognise. He drew out a diamond sword from one of his pockets and pointed it to the sky, light from the moon bouncing off the sharp, blue blade. The men working on the roads looked at the light, murmering among themselves. One started to approach, but the man sticking to the shadows quickly shoved his sword away and fled. He couldn't reveal his identity to society when he was trying to keep himself a secret. The man silently walked through the fronds of the forest. There, he spotted a street lined with houses. He took a closer look, realizing that there were two children playing in the rain. He knelt down and obsered while keeping himself out of sight. One of the kids was wearing a black jacket with distinct Endermen eyes on the front. From her appearance, she seemed like she was 11. She had grey eyes and long, black hair that nearly reached her knees. She was wearing baggy blue jeans and laceless shoes that matched her jacket. Her skin seemed pale. "Hey, wait for me!" The girl gasped while looking at another one of the kids, who seemed a lot younger. "There's no waiting in tag, Lucy!" The younger child called back. The Ender-dressed kid - whom the man guessed was Lucy - chased after the youngster, sprinting fairly quickly. The man had an amused look. He watched as the two ran around in circles, obviously not getting anywhere with their game. Eventually, Lucy skidded to a halt and wheezed while the younger kid paused for a brief moment and laughed. "No fair, Alex," Lucy complained. "Can't we play something else?" "No way!" Alex argued. "It's too much fun to watch you run like a turtle!" Before Lucy could object, Alex had jumped over a black fence and was sticking his tongue out. Lucy huffed, stood up, and ran after him. At the last second, Alex jumped effortlessly on the other side of the fence. Lucy wasn't so lucky. She had no time to react, and she slammed face-first into the fence that towered over her like a giant. She nearly fell, but she regained balance and rubbed her forehead. "Ow! That's not funny!" She fumed. Alex was laughing on the other side, teasing her and calling her names. Lucy's face turned red at one of his insults that the man couldn't make out. For a second, she seemed almost ashamed, but then the moment passed, and Alex had jumped over the fence again and ran in the other direction. Lucy tried to catch him. That's when the man noticed that she was about to run off the curb of the street. Lucy tripped and fell on the concrete, landing face-first. Alex skidded to a hasty halt and looked at her with a horrified look on his face. For a moment, nobody did anything. Then, Lucy slowly lifted herself off the ground with her arms. There was a cut on her forehead. She cringed in pain, but said nothing. While she was getting ever so slowly to her feet, another kid came up behind her. He had a mop of brown hair and a dark red T-shirt that read Red out or Get out. He was wearing black shorts despite the rain. He looked as if he was 14. The kid watched Lucy for a brief moment, then he slugged her in the shoulder and mocked, "Turtle!" Though, the slug was given a bit harder than the kid expected. Lucy drew in a ragged gasp as she fell again on her back. She gritted her teeth and looked up at the kid who slugged her. "Was that nessisary, Luke?" She was obviously trying to keep her voice level. Luke huffed in laughter. "Well, duh. If it wasn't nessisary, I wouldn't have done it." Lucy bit her lip as she tried to get back up again. Her black hair was slick and wet from the rain. The man couldn't tell whether she was crying or it was the rain on her face. Suddenly, a creeper emerged from the streetlight. Nobody noticed it at first, but Lucy started to run away when she saw it. Luke grabbed the hoodie of her jacket at the last second, yanking her back with a yelp of surprise. Luke kept a grip of steel as the creeper slowly approached them, hissing in excitement. "Luke!" Lucy screamed. "What are you doing?!" "We'll have a treat to give to this little fella," Luke kept his hold. The man could sence Luke's fear, but the kid was trying to hide it. Lucy struggled against his hold as the creeper inched forward ever so slowly.. Alex ran away screaming. Luke ignored him. For a split second, the man felt worried about the children, but the thought quickly passed. He watched as Lucy cried out in desperatation and Luke repeatively mocking her. The man sighed. He drew his bow from his back and aimed at the creeper. He released the arrow, which hit the creeper square in the back. It toppled over and fell on its face. Luke yelled in surprise and disapointment, letting go of Lucy's hoodie. Lucy charged away, then paused with a confused look on her face. The man realized that Lucy was looking directly at him. He hastily covered his eyes with his hoodie and charged away into the forest. Chapter 1 My name is Lucy. I'm what I guess people would call a normal kid. I'm 17 now, in high school. I live a relatively normal life in a normal family. I have two sisters that sometimes really pull my strings. I mean, I love my siblings and all, but sometimes they are a pain in the back. I've had weird things happen all my life. About six years ago, I saw these two flashlights in a mass of trees, but they just vanished. I have no idea what they are or who had the flashlights, but since then I've ignored them. Some people tell me I've seen a ghost, but who believes in ghosts anymore? I mean, that was what all the first graders gobbled up and had nightmares on it. I'm in high school, for crying out loud. We don't believe in ghosts. Everybody is always chattering about who they are "going out" with, who likes who, which guy is the cutest, who broke up with who, blah blah blah. It really gets pretty annoying. If these giggling buffoons were sent to college, the teachers would think they were teaching a bunch of elementary students. I never talk about any of that junk, but believe me, I've had people trying to start a conversation on that and expect me to listen. I have two best friends in high school; Liz and Kaytlin. They are always nosing their way in on whatever gossip is the best and they just run right over what I'm trying to say. It really gets on my nerves sometimes. "Oh. Mah. Lucy, you will totally NOT believe who is dating Jasmine!" Kaytlin said to me earlier at lunch. Jasmine is one of the "popular girls" in my grade, and she normally ignores everybody. "I don't even want to believe your mouth is moving," I grumbled. "It's Harold!" She exclaimed, then squealed. "Harold is the geek with the glasses and overbite, right?" I responded, trying to sound interested even though I wasn't. Kaytlin nodded her head vigorously. "He is, like, the BIGGEST gerd in the school!" Liz sat down to my left. We have a table all to ourselves, so we can talk usually about whatever we want. By the way, gerd is a mix of Geek and Nerd. We use that word a lot. "Ah, I! Know! Right?! Amen!" Kaytlin dramatically waved her arms around in the air, which made Liz crack up. "If we were doing a project on the biggest gerds in the school, like, Harold would TOTALLY make the best subject!" "We do have a project on biology, remember?" Liz said through laugh-tears. "Making up our own animal and classifying it in it's Phylum, Kingdom, Order, and all that?" "I already have an idea," I interrupted, glad that the gossip was shut down in the conversation. "A ghost!" Liz and Kaytlin rolled their eyes. At that moment, I heard footsteps. I turned around, and some kid wearing a grey hoodie was walking towards our table. He had his face hidden, and he looked a bit old to be in high school. He only had an apple on his tray, which looked pretty sad. "Go away, ne-" I kicked Kaytlin in the shin before she could finish. I hadn't seen this kid around here before. He kept his head low, like he was trying to observe the ground. He sat on the other side of the table. When he sat down, he didn't even eat his apple. "What's your name, guy?" Liz leaned in some. "I betcha it's Berty or Red or something like that, huh?" I could tell Liz was trying to be funny, but the kid wasn't laughing. "Tyro," He mumbled without showing his face. I had a feeling that this kid was pretty nervous about sitting with two of the biggest gossipers in the grade. We chatted about the biology project, forgetting that Tyro was even sitting there until he stood up to throw away the untouched apple. "Hey, aren't you hungry?" I asked him. When he sat down again, he shook his head. Was this kid fasting or something? By the time lunch was over, Tyro had gotten to the very back of the line. Some other girls were whispering behind his back, but he completely ignored them and kept walking in silence. I think I'm gonna have a new friend. Category:Fanfictions Category:ThaChompyLeader's Fanfics Category:Unfinished Fanfictions